The Potter Cousin
by JezebelKanda
Summary: (Being updated and edited) No one really knows much about Harry's paternal grandparents and their family. So what if James wasn't their only child? What if he had a sister? What if this sister's daughter wanted to get to know her cousin's family?
1. Analecy Potter

**AN: Hi. How ya doin'? Well, anyway, this story was inspired by my friend who pointed out that apparently James Potter was a full blood wizard and we don't know much about his family. So here it is. James family explained in a nice fun story.**

The entire Weasley-Potter clan was gathered at the Potter's house for Christmas eve. All of the family was having fun, excited to spend all Christmas day at the Burrow. The most excited were Rose and Albus, who knew that Christmas signaled their fast approaching first year at Hogwarts. After years of having to watch their cousins, and in Albus case, siblings go off to school, THEY would be the ones to leave on the scarlet train. The kids, school age and younger, all played or talked in the living room. Their parents and aunts and uncles and even their two grandparents stayed in the dining room. Loud laughter and shouting could be heard coming from said room but the children were either used to it or just as loud.

It was a surprise then, that they heard the door bell ring. The first person who heard it (Lucy) told the next (Hugo) who told the next (Teddy) who told Victoire who told the nearest person (James) who told his chess opponent (Fred) who told Dominique who told her chess partner (Albus) who told Molly who, ignoring all the remaining kids told the very responsible Rose. Rose, ever the good girl, went to the dinning room and told her dad who told George who told Angelina who told Ginny who told Charlie who told Fleur who told his father who told Mrs. Weasley who told Harry who got up and went to answer the door. (hahaha sorry, I couldn't help myself)

Harry, in good spirits waded through the living room and into the front hallway. Taking a brief respite, he opened the door to be greeted by another a woman, about a few years younger than him who he felt resembled him a bit too much.

"Hello. You must be Harry Potter. My names is Analecy Potter, may I have a word with you?" Harry, who was very confused, stepped aside and let her in. He stopped her right outside the living room.

"I'm very sorry for what I have to put you through to get to my office." He said and plunged into the chaos that was his nieces, nephews, and children. They all turned to look at Harry and the woman. Shouted greetings and Teddy's "Who's the hottie, Dad?" were heard but Harry just ignored them and went into his office.

" Like I said, I'm very sorry." He sat at his desk and turned to face her. She was blushing but smiling.

"Oh, no it's perfectly alright. They're lovely."

"If you don't mind, may I ask what this is about. How did you find this place?"

"Professor Longbottom. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Actually, I took the job hoping it'd somehow help me find you."

"Me? Why?" Ms. Potter however was already digging in her handbag. She pulled out a tiny weathered photograph. She passed it to him.

"Do you recognize the boy in the photograph?" He looked and saw a wizard's moving photo. It showed a young boy, of maybe six who looked exactly like Albus had looked at that age and like Harry thought he had looked at six. He was standing next to a girl only slightly older looking. She was probably eight or nine. The two people in the back ground had hand on the kid's shoulders. One was a man who looked like their father and the other looked enough like the girl to have been her mother.

"Is that my father?" He glanced up and saw her smiling at him.

"Yes. The couple in the picture are his parents. The girl is Mathilda Potter, his older sister. This was taken during their only meeting."

"I never knew dad had a sister." he said looking back at the picture. The girl was very solemn looking, her eyes the same dark gray as her brother's. Her long black hair was very wild but oddly attractive. She seemed to shine and she smirked at him. His thoughts felt slow, like molasses. Harry saw her mother's hand tighten on the girl's shoulder and the shining ended. Thinking became easier. "What do you mean the only time they met?"

"Well, you see, Mathilda was a half. Somewhere in the Potter's heritage is a succubus. Mathilda Potter inherited this 'ability'. For everyone's safety, she was sent to the United States. A walled housing complex for succubi provided all the protection she would need."

"Succubus? Succubi?" he asked.

"You wouldn't have heard of them as they are incredibly rare and often believed to be extinct. They have the unique power to seduce men and women alike. They have very mysterious powers. Their male counterpart is the incubus. The reason they need protection, besides the danger from their obsessed victims, is that succubi and inccubi are natural enemies. They will go to all extents to kill the nearest one. Entire towns have been savagely murdered in order to kill just one."

"Why exactly are YOU here? Is it just to give this information?" She blushed and shook her head.

"Mathilda lived a long and happy life in the US. She had only one child, me. The thing is, succubi have no emotions besides the unstoppable urge to kill inccubi. She didn't care when her parents died or when her little brother was murdered. But, I'M not a succubus. And you're the only family I have left. I wanted to meet you and your family. I also wanted to give you the title of Lord Potter and half of the family inheritance. Mother got it when your father died." Harry sat still, thinking. He looked up at the woman before her and examined her carefully.

She was tall and thin, like a model. Her skin was very fair and smooth. Her black hair was very think and wavy, much smoother than her mother's had been. Her eyes were a warm gray though Harry was very sure that it looked like steel when she was angry. Her lips were small but plump and hear shaped. She looked kind and she sounded smart. Getting to know her would be worth it. And if she had pictures or stories of his grandparents, all the better.

"Why don't you join us for Christmas tomorrow? You could meet the family right now. They're mostly all here." Analecy smiled happily.

"Oh, yes, please!" Harry stood up and led her back into the living room. The children stopped what they were doing and stared.

"Analecy, those four are mine." Teddy and the Potters stood up and went to their father. "There's Teddy," Teddy turned his hair a shocking pink, blue, and back to the black it had been. "Teddy is my godson, his parents died in the war. The next oldest is James. "James bowed gallantly and kissed Analecy's hand. "Albus is the youngest boy. And is closely followed by Lily. Children, this is Analecy Potter. She's my cousin and you aunt." All the children in the room, but the very youngest, looked shocked.

"All the others are my nieces and nephews. It'll just be easier if I name them without telling you their parent's names. There are way too many. Come on, all, meet my cousin."

They lined up obediently and Analecy had the feeling that they met many people in this way.

"There's Louis, Dominique, Victoire, Hugo, Rose, Molly, Lucy, Fred, and Roxanne." Analecy looked a little overwhelmed. "You'll eventually learn their names, so don't worry."

Having finished the children's introductions, Harry led Analecy to the dining room, from where loud laughter could be laughter ceased when they came in and Harry sneaked a look to see how she was handling the intense stares of the Weasly-Potter adults. She looked calm.

"Everyone, meet my cousin from my father's side, Analecy Potter. She had just told me I'm the new Lord Potter and that she's giving me half of the family inheritance which her mother had after the my parent's murder." The entire Weasly-Potter clan shifted their sights from Harry back to Analecy. Ginny and Hermione were the first to get up, closely followed by the ancient Mrs. Weasley.

"Ginny Potter, you cousin-in-law. This is my brother's wife, Hermione Weasley nee Granger. Welcome." Analecy held her hand out but was pulled into a hug.

"I'm Mrs. Weasley, dear. Ginny and most of the men in here are my brood. Look at you! You're stick thin. Come, sit down, eat, rest and tell us about yourself." She pulled Analecy to a Harry's empty seat and sat her down. Any other sound was soon drowned under the introductions.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Christmas day dawned and the Potters converged in the now empty living room. They were joined by a drowsy Analecy. The children, and the teenaged Teddy, sat by the large pile of presents. On their parent's nods, they dug in.

"Mom, MOM! Look, auntie Analecy got us presents! WOW, it's a new broom!" Lily cried showing her mother.

"Oh, thanks, Aunt Analecy. Dad look at the book! _Fighting the Dark Arts: A guide to Aurors throught the world." _Albus read.

James was very quiet looking at a small box in his hands. Ginny looked over his shoulder and smiled. A small red silk bound book with gold thread stiches. _Quidditch in the Potter Lordship: Techniques and Players. _Ginny smiled. It wasn't until she turned that she saw Analecy holding a box out to her.

Ginny took it and opened it looking at the gold band inside. It had her name and Harry's engraved in a pretty infinity sign.

"It's spelled so that you always know where he is. Potter's are not the most responsible people." Ginny thanked her. "His does the same thing, so really it's kind of a two way spell and it wasn't really very expensive-" her words were cut off because Ginny had hugged her. Teddy saw the hug and joined in.

He looked pretty happy too and Harry realized that there was a top of the line racing broom leaning against the wall. Well, it appeared that Analecy had been accepted into the Potters and now it was just a matter of charming the Weaseys. A book resembling Jame's present was shoved into his line of vision and he took it without really looking at it. He opened it to a random page and looked.

It was a letter in jagged writing like his. The opposite page held a picture of Harry's father and his four friends at the train station. A brief read revealed that the letter was written by Harry's grandmother. He thumbed though the book to find countless letters and pictures from his grandparents and his father. He looked at Analecy and she smiled at him.

The Burrow hadn't changed much in any other respect than more pieces had been added giving it an even stranger appearance. Analecy, however saw it from the inside before she saw it from the outside. The house was already full of laughter and shouts when they arrived. They were instantly crushed under the weight of people coming to greet them but it didn't last long. The oldest Weasley kids and even some of the adults followed Teddy out to the orchard to see him try out his new broom. The ones around Lily's age also went outside with her broom. That left a good deal of Weasleys in the house. They were lucky enough to witness Analecy give Mrs. Weasley a box wrapped in green paper. Mrs. Weasley took it and opened it. Everyone crowded around to see what was in the box. It was a very old book with red and gold silk covers. _A Catalogue of Potter Lordship Recipes: From Hipogriff sausages to Fairy Honey Glazed Cakes. _The book was locked and the key was on a very pretty gold chain.

"It's not the original, that rightfully belongs to Ginny, but I thought you'd enjoy it." Mrs. Weasley seemed to like it as she hugged Analecy.

"I'd forgotten to mention. Analecy is going to be the new DADA teacher. She's taking over for Slughorn." The Weasleys looked at her: the young woman,who had an American accent and had been so nice to them was a teacher?


	2. Uh-oh

**AN: It's only my third day of my junior year in high school (11th grade) and I already feel like I'm going to have a mental breakdown. It's my fault for taking almost all college level and honors classes. I really wish I had twelve more hours. I should be doing my homework but the response I got from you guys on the first chapter made me so happy, I had to do the second. **

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Analecy was pretty happy. Her cousin had turned out to be really nice and so had his family. They had taken her in and made her feel welcome. But Christmas break didn't last too long and soon everyone had to head back to Hogwarts. Analecy had flooed into school, not wanting to feel lonely on the train. At school, she had a classroom, room, and office to arrange.

Her classroom had been drafty, decorated with old fashioned candles and tapestries. In one day, Analecy had changed the cold stone walls into black marble and the columns into unbreakable crystal. Skeletons of dragons, fairies, snakes, hippogriffs, and more glided through the air close to the ceiling, which had been enchanted to look like millions of galaxies.

Instead of boring desks, the kids would have to sit on soft chairs covered in blue dark blue silk at circular tables made of black marble. The room was illuminated by hovering white crystal globes encircled in silver. Despite the marble walls and coolness of the room, it was comfortably warm and smelled like roses and lotus flowers. The smell of lotuses came from the blooms that flew through the skeletons and light orbs. The smell of roses seemed to come straight from the marble surfaces.

Some of the teachers had been disapproving of the strange layout of her classroom but Neville Longbottom, the kind Herbology professor, had told her they were all secretly jealous.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

James and Fred were really excited to have their first class with Analecy. They did NOT expect what they saw when they walked in. The room looked amazing, it smelled a little to pretty, but it looked nice enough. It was Analecy's attire that surprised them. She hadn't donned the classic long, black cloak. She stood at the center of the room in a circle of light. Runes, like none they had ever seen, made of light floated around her and every once in a while, she'd touch one and it'd disappear. Her clothes were Muggle chic. A white, button down tank top under a crocheted beige sweater coat. Her black, boot-cut pants draped over beige suede booties.

She must have noticed them come in because she stepped out of the circle and it disappeared. She smiled at the confused class and motioned for them to sit down. They sat down in silence and watched her.

"Morning aunt Analecy." said James and someone laughed.

"Another aunt? Really, Potter? Who is this one married to?"

"She's not married to anybody, she's James's father's cousin." she answered for herself.

"I thought Harry Potter only had a muggle cousin." said a boy in the front table.

"That's on his mother's side. On his fathers he only has me. Welcome to Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Analecy Potter and I will be your teacher, I'm sorry, professor. If I ever say anything that doesn't make sense it's because I was born and grew up in the United States, so ask again if you ever have a problem understanding me."

"How come they didn't hire someone who fought in the war?" asked a whiny voice.

"Shut up Zabini! She's just as good." Fred and James, who were Analecy's fans, glared at Anavon Zabini.

"That you for that, James, Fred. The answer is that I'm actually better suited. I was what you would call head Auror, back in the US." Zabini didn't look satisfied.

"Then why'd you leave, surely you aren't retired."

"Actually, I am. I'm thirty. I was the head of department since I was sixteen. Been working since I was ten." The entire class stared. Even James and Fred hadn't know that about their aunt. Was she some kind of prodigy?

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was just before final exams. Everyone was cramming. The Weasley-Potters had their aunt Hermione's review notes and their Aunt Analecy's simple cheat sheets. It was after dinner and the entire castle was scattered. Some were in the library, some in the various classrooms, some in the great hall. The Weasley-Potters had take a classroom near the entrance and were drowsily trying to memorize spells and potions. They were interrupted when Victoire and Teddy came in holding a dirty girl in torn robes. They glanced up and froze. It was Juliet Somners, Lavender Brown's pretty, mild mannered daughter. Her lip was bleeding and she had small scratches on her face and body. Her eyes were swollen and red, she was still crying.

"Molly, move over. Here, Julie, sit down." the poor girl whimpered and held tighter to Victoire. Victoire gave Teddy a look and he made enough room for both girls to sit. A flick of his wand and a mug of steaming mint tea flew over. He offered it to the girl who took it with trembling hands. Another wave of his wand and the mud on her clothes was gone. She took one sip of the tea and started crying even harder. The mug flew out of her hands and only someone's quick thinking stopped it from breaking or burning anyone.

Juliet clawed at her hair and clothes, crying hysterically. A pointed look from Teddy sent Fred for the nearest teacher. He happened to run straight into Neville and Analecy. Literally. They had been helping some students in the dungeons and had just moved into the great hall. They took one look at Fred's face and followed him to the study room.

The kids were struck dumb when they saw a bright white light surround Juliet. She passed out on top of Victoire and the family freaked.

"What's wrong with her?!"

"What just happened?"

"What was that thing?!"

Analecy kneeled next to the two girls. She took Juliet's vital signs and looked up at Neville. She looked angry. Very angry, her eyes were cold like steel and her face was like a painting of a Valkyrie in battle. "Neville,I'm going to kill him. I'm really going to kill him. It's better if you go get him." She waved her wand, a pure bamboo with dragon heart string. A blue light formed a wolf and led Neville away.

Analecy picked up Juliet bridal style, easily carrying the 120 pound girl. The Weasley-Potters looked after the angry American. Whoever had hurt Juliet was in a lot of trouble.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, the entire school had heard that Anavon Zabini's older brother had been taken to the Ministry for attacking Juliet Brown. The younger Zabini refused to accept it. All the Slytherins had heard how her brother hadn't done anything and it was just because Analecy didn't like them. Nobody really believed her, they all like Ms. Potter. She was nice and almost never gave them punishments, and her class always had cookies,cakes, and tea or hot chocolate. AND she never,ever treated the Slytherins differently than the other students.

That blatant disregard of her words made Anavon Zabini even angrier. "She's going to regret messing with us, just you watch." she kept saying. No one payed her any mind. What could a little kid do?


	3. Charlie

**AN: 3 day weekend! wohoo! Not. My aunt and her four kids are staying with us and it's way too cramped. Here's chapter 3!**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The summer holidays had arrived and everyone was busy packing up. Neville had invited Analecy to visit him and his family. She had accepted to visit during the last week of summer. Most of her summer would be spent practically rebuilding the dilapidated Potter manor, which she and Harry had agreed, would be part of her share of inheritance. She had also invited the entire Potter-Weasley clan to a small island off California. It also belonged to the Potters.

Analecy felt a strange sort of love for the manor. It was old and needed a renovation but it was beautiful. The climate was pretty consistent, with fog, and violent rains during spring, warm sunshine and light breezes in summer, snow in winter and a sharp coolness with beautiful colors in the autumn. The manor had forty rooms, two pools, two kitchens, five pantries, three libraries, dungeons, potions rooms, four greenhouses, six sitting rooms, a classroom, and six ballrooms, and that wasn't counting the rooms in the attic or those in the pool house or garages.

Everything in the manor had to bee taken out to the lawns and checked over. Those that could be saved were sent to restoration experts and those that couldn't were either re purposed (Analecy liked interior decoration in her own way) or burned. Thanks to the sheer size of the Potter-weasleys, the manor was almost completely in shape by mid-summer. Only the gardens needed to be cleared off. It wasn't as easy as it sounded.

Magical plants had completely taken over and creatures of all kinds played in the tall grasses. Hermione, Audrey, Ginny, Angelina, Fleur, and Mrs. Weasley had been of unmeasurable help. They enjoyed bringing their small army of children and letting them lose inside the manor. Little Rose and Albus especially enjoyed all of the ancient objects and books. Analecy had to admit, even when the amount of cooking that was necessary each day drove her nuts, she enjoyed the company.

One of the oldest greenhouses, the last one, was the only place left. She had just finished easily wrestling a man eating tree into the glass shack that had once been its home when a slow clapping dragged her eyes from the carcass covered branches to a mess of long red hair over sparkling blue eyes. Ginny and the other women had gone off somewhere, probably after their children. Analecy wiped her hands on her old jeans and walked over.

The stranger smiled at her and stuck her hand out for her to shake. "Nice handling of that tree. Name's Charlie Weasley, Bill's younger brother." Analecy smiled at him ( seriously? Another Weasley?)

"Analecy Potter. Man eating trees aren't too hard to handle." They studied one another for a minute. His skin was a little weathered and his large hands were calloused and covered in scars. Analecy didn't know whether he was tanned or just covered in freckles. If he was older than Percy but younger than Bill, it made him twelve years older than her. Well, eleven after the next week. He was about half an inch taller than her though still slightly taller than Harry.

"So, how come I've never heard of you before?" Charlie smiled.

"I'm the long haired bad boy who went off to study dragons and never got married. Even after the mama paraded every possible girl in front of me the few times I came home."

"You sure it wasn't because of the earring?" Charlie thought for a minute.

"Yeah, it might have been because of the earring." They smiled at each other and walked towards the manor. Analecy turned out to know quite a bit about dragons and Charlie was willing to tell her more.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The Potters, Weasleys, Longbottoms, and the Scamanders had all gathered at newly restored Potter Manor. The sounds of children running everywhere, laughter, yelling, scolding, and conversation soaked the place in warmth it hadn't seen since the Marauder's time. Analecy and Charlie played a game of Strategy against Hermione and Ginny, which was rather like chess but much more like an actual war between the pieces.

There was a relative cheeriness about everything, with cold lemonade and iced tea glasses replenishing themselves and hovering over everything. All of a sudden, Analecy remembered something.

"Hey Charlie?"

"Hmm?" Charlie maneuvered his troops.

"When are you going back to Romania?"

"Week after next, why?"

"Yo (One of Analecy's quirks was that she used words like yo when excited or frustrated) Weasleys, Potters!" The adults turned to look at her.

"We're all going to the island day after tomorrow and none of you thought to tell me? Charlie will have nowhere to sleep!"

"Couldn't he bunk with some of the kids?" asked Molly who hadn't notice no one had told Analecy about Charlie's stay.

"No. All room are full the only one not sharing is me." The Weasley Potters shared a look.

"Aww c'mon, Ana, dear, aren't redheads to your taste?" asked George teasingly. Analecy blushed.

"That's not the point, George! My room doesn't even have a roof. Unless he's ever used a Nuve room then he'll be very uncomfortable." Puzzled faces greeted her words. She sighed heavily. "Y'all know what? Don't even worry about it. You'll see when we get there." She turned back to the game and saw Charlie had put his legs on her seat.

"Budge up Charlie, if we're going to share a room, you're going to have to keep to your allotted space." Analecy had a feeling the week on the island was going to be the exact opposite of relaxing.

**AN: I;m really tired so I'm going to end this chapter early, hopefully I'll update more tomorrow. Finally Charlie shows up! **


	4. Island getaway

**AN: Okay, technically this is what was originally planned as the second part of chapter 3. Hope you like it. Also, if any of you have any ideas for this story or any others feel free to share with me. Or it can be just things I'm doing right or things I could do better. Constructive criticism you know?**

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The island was absolutely beautiful. Hot, golden sand like a band around the deep emerald of the plants. A mountain sat in the middle, rising above the entire thing and right on the tip was the house. It was literally carved out of the volcanic rock. Each room had a perfect view. There was a very fresh, almost spring like feeling to the house. But it was Analecy and Charlie's room that really inspire awe. There were no beds, no roof, no decorations, no place to store anything other than the closet carved into the rock.

"So, erm, where are we going to sleep?" asked Charlie and didn't like the smile Analecy returned. She whistled a soft melody and a dense light blue and pink gas started to seep from the walls and gathered around them. "Wha-" his words were cut off as the clouds lifted them off the ground and rose above the entire house and island. Charlie's eyes darted to Analecy. She was on her stomach, relaxed and peering over the edge of the clouds to look at the island and the specks of color in the room below.

"Charles Weasley! Analecy Potter! If you don't get down here right now I'll skin you with a ladle and a novel!" Charlie grinned at Analecy and she smiled back.

"Think she'll actually do it?"

"I know she will." Analecy whistled another little melody and the clouds descended rapidly. Once back on the ground, they dissolved and left the air smelling like roses. Everyone turned to the Potter cousin.

"That, my friends, is a Nuve Room. You literally sleep on weather proof clouds. It protects the user from any possible weather." They looked at her like she was crazy. None had ever heard of a Nuve room.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The next morning, the entire clan had a lovely breakfast of waffles, yogurt, mango juice, sliced strawberries, and bacon. Then they gathered all of their things and trekked down the lovely path to the beach. The bright calm waters were not what the Brits were used to. The beautifully exotic flowers in their bright dresses were plucked by eager little hands to be handed to the mothers among the groups.

"Is the island unplottable?" asked Hermione who had never heard of Paraiso Island.

"Yeah. It was discovered by some Spanish wizard who later sold it to Gregory Potter the fourth."

"Well.." was all that she said. They had reached the beach and were pleasantly surprised. There was a little palm shack bar thing near the tree line. It was well stocked with juices and fruit bowls. The children and women waded right into the clear water and the men hung back a little. They stayed near the trees, watching their families.

After a moment Charlie said, "So, Harry, you have a cousin."

Harry's gaze didn't leave his little Lily. "Mmm. Yeah."

"So how do you feel about it, man?" asked George who had wanted to ask every single time he saw his brother-in-law.

"I'm not sure, I mean, she just...I don't know. She KNOWS, you know. I had no idea my grandfather's name was Lenox Potter or that Harry is a family name. I mean, I'm used to having no history further back than my parents."

"What do you make of your cousin though? Fred and the rest said something about her being an Auror since she was ten. How can that even be possible? She's younger than all of us and she's already retired."

"She's definitely American. The way she handles magic is very different, I don't think I've ever seen anyone from anywhere use magic the way she does. She's pretty clammed up, you know? I'm pretty sure she knows everything about us by now but we have no idea what her life was like before she showed up."

"Reminds me of another Potter I know." joked Ron. Harry whacked him upside the head.

"What could you possible be implying? You and Hermione knew everything about my life before Hogwarts."

"We never had a clue what you were thinking during the war." The mention of the war made them go quiet. The silence didn't last long.

"Maybe you should just ask her. And maybe you should just let it lie. Everyone has their own demons." Charlie watched his little sister, his sister-in-law, his niece, and Analecy. They looked like they'd known each other for ages. They looked like family.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Everyone was gathered on the floating deck (a porch that literally floated over the island and was attached to the house) gossiping. It was already dark and the moon and two glowing orbs offered the only light. The adults were sitting around on the two people swings and the children sat on the deck edge, their scrawny legs dangling over the side. (Molly had been assured there was no chance of getting hurt by falling off when Analecy had jumped and been lifted by an unseen force back onto the deck).

Full of good food and tired from a day of playing on the beach, they were falling asleep. Any voices were soft, murmured to the persons beside the speaker and only to them. The animals on the island below were hushed. It was a bubble of warm companionship. Sleepy. Warm.

Eyelids were drooping. Conversation turned to Analecy's childhood.

"Mmm. We start learning magic the minute it starts to show. There's no chance of being a squib or being too emotionally fragile to handle it."

"Must have been hard."

"Not really." There was a crack and a white light blinded everyone. It was gone before anyone had pulled their wands out. The adults focused on the children, counting them as they were deposited back on the deck. They had fallen off in their surprise. Once they had all been accounted for, they turned to each other. Analecy was missing.


	5. Hello Draco

**AN: SO, Hi! Any of you ever see Criminal Minds? Rose is super obsessive about crime shows like it and Bones. She's got me watching it too now. My favorite is Reid, he's so adorable! 3**

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Potter-Weasleys are nothing if not overprotective and though they had known Analecy for a short time, she was one of their own. Harry and Ron had immediately taken the floo to the Auror offices, leaving the entire clan on the island. The kids were completely freaking out and everyone else was beyond worried. Charlie was forced to whistle up the cloud bed for the kids, they just refused to sleep int heir rooms. The adults sat up in the kitchen, drinking cold mint tea and munching on dried apricots, mangoes, and cranberries.

If it hadn't been for the humid air outside, the cold tea, or the scents of dried fruit and hot jungle, they could have been back at the Burrow, eighteen years ago. OF course they were used to having Ron and Harry disappear for days on end (mostly Ron since the bad guys usually just gave up when Harry walked in), they were not used to having people disappear randomly in front of them.

They were NOT enjoying their island getaway.

"More tea?" asked Molly Weasley, going into her fussy-worried mode. Charlie, because he was rarely home, received the full brunt of her mood. She fiddled with his hair, his shirt, his plate, his cup, everything. She refilled his cup and he took a tentative drink. It was his fourth cup.

"Mum, if you don't stop refilling his cup, he's going to explode." Molly looked at the table and turned red.

"Oh, hush Ginny." Molly reprimanded her daughter as if she were still a little girl. Audrey, Percy's wife laughed. It was inappropriate so she tried to quiet her laughter with her hand. It was to no avail and soon the others had joined in. They were laughing like mad when the chimney in the kitchen roared with green flames an a blonde fell through so ungracefully that he hit his head on the corner of the table and conked out on the floor.

Analecy rushed out of the flames and leaned over the fallen man. She looked up and glared at the two men who had pushed the blonde. It was Ron and Harry. The fallen blonde was Draco Malfoy.

"I swear if he's seriously hurt, I'll make sure your wives leave you." She threatened, her bottom lip stuck out and her large silver eyes glared st the two men. She broke eye contact and bent over the unconscious Malfoy.

"Drake, c'mon, Draco. Do you really want me to call Astoria?" The blonde stirred and curled against Analecy. Analecy sighed heavily and pulled out her wand. One movement and the blonde was covered in chocolate cake that had previously been in the ice box. Swiping some off his cheek and onto her finger, she pressed her finger against his lips roughly. Draco sat up right very suddenly. Coughing, he tried to rub off as much cake as he could.

"ANA! You know I HATE chocolate, you bloody arse! Oh, Merlin what if it doesn't come out? This was my favorite sweater, Scor gave it to me for my birthday last year." The overly familiar way Malfoy was talking to Analecy left the Potter-Weasleys speechless. It was only after a few minutes of stunned silence that Charlie opened his mouth.

"So I take it you two know each other?" Draco looked up and realized they had all seen his human side. Turning red, he nodded hello to them and focused on cleaning his sweater as best as he could.

"I would think so, considering he's my best friend." Analecy had her arms crossed over her chest and was still glaring at Ron and Harry. "I tried to tell you before you kidnapped us from the Manor."

"You were kidnapped first!" cried Ron turning red. He was confused and embarrassed, something he hadn't been since he was in Hogwarts.

"That's because Draco didn't know I was with you people and he was trying to warn me." She still looked pretty angry.

"Warn you about what?" asked Angelina, she'd been leaning against one of the kitchen counters and had been paying close attention to the conversation.

"That's what I was going to tell her before those superhero wannabes kidnapped us!" cried Draco exasperatedly

Hermione and Audrey laughed so hard and suddenly that Angelina, Ginny, Mrs. Weasley, George, Bill, Fleur, Percy, and Mr. Weasley jumped. "Did you just call them superhero wannabes?!" asked Hermione through her laughter. Audrey leaned on her husband for support.

Draco turned red, "So?"

"You..just," ground out Audrey, " referenced muggle culture!"

Draco turned to Analecy, beet red from embarrassment, "This is all you fault Ana. You owe me big time."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Draco and I have known each other since I was a baby. His mother is my godmother. My...father...chose her. We first met when I was six. Draco's always been like my older brother. Harry, he's our cousin. His grandmother on his mother's side was our great grandfather's daughter from his second wife."

"We've both been know to unexpectedly show up and take the other away when we have something important to discuss. Last time he did that was when he decided to propose to Astoria. He literally took me from a very important meeting. Which means he was arrested for two and a half days and hit with a very ….. um...rare curse."

"Anyway, Draco didn't know I was spending the week with you, just that I was here. So he showed up and took me to the Manor. He was trying to tell me something about someone when you two," she said pointing at Harry and Ron, "interrupted, stunned him and forced us into the floo."

Ron was completely red and Harry had red ears. Analecy raised one eyebrow and Harry apologized to Draco. Analecy turned to Ron, who turned even redder. Hermione gently slapped him upside the head and he murmured a jumbled sorry.

Draco nodded once. Analecy looked around. The air was stiff with uncomfortable silence.

"Oh-kay. Not awkward at all." Analecy smiled at them. "Why don't we take some of that fruit outside and talk in the cool air."

The whole party walked out into the relatively cooler air. Draco was still covered in chocolate cake but no one besides him cared. He finally remembered he was a wizard and pulled out his wand. His clothes (but his sweater) went back to normal. With a disgusted face, he pulled off his sweater, a beautiful green magical cashmere covered in protection spells, and gingerly carried it out with him.

They sat down around the deck, Analecy on the edge, leaning against Draco. "So, Drake dear, what exactly were you trying to warn me about before my...not so smart cousin and his equally silly brother-in-law interrupted?"

"You made someone pretty angry. The Priori of Sion, third sect, is pretty unhappy with what happened to the Zabini's oldest kid. They're pretty powerful in terms of ancient hexes and curses. They're looking to get back at you."

"Priori of Sion? I've never heard of it? Is it the leftovers of the Death Eaters?" asked Ron. Draco frowened.

"No, the Zabini's were never involved with the Dark Lord. Mainly because the Priori thought the entire thing was ridiculous. Of course you wouldn't have heard of it, it's a SECRET order after all. I was just going to warn you. They're pretty bad." Draco folded up his sweater without looking up at any of them.

"If nobody knows about them, how come you do?" asked George, "You don't have a good history with secret societies."

"Because my wife is the daughter of a member of the Priori's second sect, a higher sect than the one the Zabini's are a part of." There was a funny silence and then Hermione sighed heavily.

"What, exactly, is it with Potters and making enemies with strange organizations?" And that was a very good question indeed.

"Oh, Draco, my dear. You warn me like I can't take care of myself. You should know better by now." Analecy shot them a wolfish smile.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Analecy didn't look at all perturbed by the fact that she was on a secret organization's hit list. In fact, she looked pretty happy. The entire clan plus the Scamanders and the Longbottoms had gathered at Potter Manor for an end of the summer party. The children were all spread out through the house. The adult had all gathered in the garden. Hermione had finally gotten up the courage to ask Analecy more about her childhood.

"Ana, if you don't mind, will you tell me more about growing up in the US?" Analecy sipped her tea and rested the delicate cup on the saucer.

"Well, let's see. Since my mother, as you know was a succubus, I grew up separated from other witches and wizards. We lived in a compound next to the smallest wizarding town in the country. The town was sandwiched between the Incubus and Succubus compounds. Having them near each other lowered the number of potential victims if a succubus or incubus got out, you see. All those who lived in the town were the grandchildren of an incubus or a succubus."

"You have probably noticed my magic is different than that of any other witch or wizard you have ever met. That's because the magic of the children of a succubus or incubus is very different than that of a regular witch or wizard. That brings me to another point. As kids, actually, as adult, we have the same lack of emotion as our parents. It's hard to figure out if we're an incubus or succubus so we're kept in the compound until we start showing signs of magic different from our parents' or of emotion. I started showing normal, or rather what we consider normal, magic at the age of two. Obviously that's a little to early to start teaching me so I didn't start learning magic until I was four. At nine, I graduated our 'school' and started working at ten."

"We're like the aurors of the town and the two compounds. More elite than the aurors of the US, because our jurisdiction extends to anywhere that a succubus or incubus can be found. That is, anywhere in the world as long as we have reason. One of the biggest reasons you didn't know about their existence is because we successfully clean up after ourselves."

"Any who, training is harsher the younger you are. A day would start off with a mile, two miles, three miles and so on until you could run for days if called to do so. One would get up at four and go to bed at twelve. Our position in the guards order would be determined by how long we hold out with a schedule like that. I hold the record, two years and eleven moths before I collapsed. Not to mention I collapsed only after my first capture." she said this quite proudly.

"How can they do that to a little girl?!" asked a very shocked Mrs. Weasley. The adults had started listening to Analecy and she hadn't notice their horrified faces until now.

"Like I said, we don't have any emotions as children and some of us still don't have any emotions as adults. We feel things like cold, hunger, and that but we don't really feel bothered by them."

"But you were so young, too young even for Hogwarts." said a teary Angelina. Luna glided over to Analecy and put a hand on her shoulder.

"We don't understand because that's not our culture. It's what they have to do to protect others, isn't it Analecy?" Luna's whispery voice made Analecy smile up at her.

"Yeah. Succubus and incubus are extremely difficult to capture even for the modified magic we first generation witches or wizards have. For a witch or a wizard with no modifications, it's close to impossible. Besides, the training ensures those who do become guards survive. Those who last very little in training are assigned to other work. Some go into healer training, others to clean up, and still others to various different occupations necessary to protect the public. Besides, I had zero emotions until I turned twenty-eight."

The clan was staring at her. She was very touchy feely and very kind. She had no emotion until she was twenty-eight? Well. That came as a shock.

"Anyway, I became the head of the guards when I turned sixteen. I finally quit when on my twenty-eighth birthday. Emotions are kind of hard to control when you've never had them. We don't get training for them, you know?"

The room was silent. Charlie, who was the one who usually broke the ice after Analecy made things uncomfortable had gone back to Romania the week before. No one was sure of what to say. Except perhaps, Luna.

"I wondered why wrackspurts never bothered you. You naturally repel them. How nice." The entire assembly laughed. Leave it to Luna to say something strange.

**AN: So, I gave a whole lot of background for you guys. Do you like it? Comment?**


	6. Sylph

Charlie hadn't slept well wince he'd been at the island with his family. He went to work every day with bags under his eyes. Alec Griggs had teased him about finding a hot woman to spend the night with, one who kept hims awake every night. In a way Alec was right. Analecy was attractive and she did keep him awake at night but not in the way Alec thought.

Charlie had come to know more about Analecy than any of his family it seemed, and all because she talked in her sleep. Charlie didn't say anything to Harry or anyone else about what she said for the same reason he didn't tell them what her pajamas looked like or how she, in her sleep, tended to seek out the stability and firmness of the nearest pillow or body. It was something that was hers to share.

That first night they had spent together, he had thought she was awake. Her shaking shoulders alerting him to something being very wrong. He's watched her cry for hours, until he'd though that there couldn't possibly be anymore water in her slender frame. And then, he'd watched her fall into a deep sleep before falling after her.

He marveled at her ability to make everything better for the family. It seemed so easy for her to keep up with the family he'd always thought to be too numerous and troublesome before they'd reproduced. It was why he lived so far away. The family was wonderful and he loved them all. He enjoyed time with them, however, he could never spend more than a few weeks with them. He preferred the calm, the pleasant silence of being alone. He'd never met anyone apart from Harry who was so calm and quiet yet totally immersed in the family. His brothers wives generally had to compete with everybody else to make themselves heard.

He'd asked Harry what he thought about Analecy and hadn't been satisfied with the answer. It made sense, though, that Harry would be more interested about his family history than the enigma that was his cousin's history. Charlie had always know him to be more than a little unobservant. What he'd wanted to know was what he thought about his cousin's not so obvious problems. Because Charlie had noticed the sad way she smiled at the children, especially the youngest ones. He'd also noticed how she couldn't help but be a complete sucker for Albus and Rose. She especially loved showing them books and teaching them about anything and everything. Something was off about her, something big.

Her friendship with Draco Malfoy had upset him. His suspicions took a strange turn and he wondered why, if Deatheaters had known of the existence of such obviously powerful wizards, they hadn't used them. Her father...now there was a particularly strange puzzle piece. He'd been the one to chose her godparents and she didn't seem to want to mention him.

"His mother is my godmother. My...father...chose her." That was what she had said. Why had she said it that way was one of the things that kept him awake.

Their second night at the island hadn't been the same as the first. They hadn't wanted to bother the chidren in the Nuve room so they had stayed in two different (now unoccupied) rooms. But the third had brought fresh tears and a name, mumbled through gasps of agony.

"...Beatrix."

Who was Beatrix? What was her connection to Analecy? Why would she cause Analecy such pain? Charlie knew that he should be more preoccupied with the Priori but if Analecy said she could handle them, he believed her.

Charlie would lay awake as these questions ran through his head. Would he ever get an answer?

The fourth night had been renewed tears and cries of "let me see her!" Was the her Beatrix? Who wouldn't let Analecy see her? And why was her voice so desperate?

* * *

He spent his days watching her out of the corner of his eye. She was pretty, he knew, it was obvious. She seemed evenly matched with his part veela sister-in-law. In his opinion, of course, Analecy was prettier as he'd always had a thing for unruly black hair and those observant of his family. Even Luna's ditzy husband had noticed how pretty she was, comparing her to the giant, carnivorous Blue Morpho butterflies of central America. Charlie had thought it an amazingly accurate comparison. Analecy was pretty, powerful, and mysterious. He wasn't sure how much he trusted her. Probably less than he trusted a Blue Morpho giant from eating a rare steak.

Charlie woke with a start. His field of vision was entirely filled with Alec's freckled face. Charlie pulled back his head as far as he could.

"The bloody hell, Alec?!" He'd fallen asleep near Norberta's compound, leaning against a tree, his neck screamed at him in agony.

"You kept calling for someone, Charlie boy." Alec's gangly frame rocked back and forth as he clasped his hands behind his back. "Care to guess who?"

"Someone to murder you?" Charlie grumbled. A white smile was flashed at him and Alec shook his head.

"Beatrix. You kept asking who Beatrix was. So...Who is this Beatrix?" Charlie wondered why Alec stuck around him. Most of the other workers were pleasant to Charlie but he was an oddity amongst even them. His passion for dragons was everything. Only Alec made actual effort to befriend Charlie. He was usually equal parts thankful and annoyed by the taller man's constant presence. He was alone but not lonely, just like he had wanted.

"If I knew, I wouldn't be asking, Alec."

"So why do you want to know?"

"My brother-in-law's paternal cousin showed up and she's a total mystery. We're all sort of scared to ask her anything because she's supposed to be some kind of prodigy mix-breed with strange magic. Anyway, she speaks in her sleep sometimes and I overheard her saying that name."

"So you're interested in this girl?" asked Alec with an extra bright smile.

"Not in the way you think. I just don't know if my family and I should trust her without knowing anything about her."

"AWWW, what a good, family oriented man little Chase turned out to be!" Alec tried to give Charlie a noogie but was easily deterred. "What kind of mix-breed are we talking about because some are really dangerous."

"Her mother was a succubus. It's a-"

"Humanoid creature born of wizards descended from succubi and with the power to completely entrance both males and females. You forget I attended a modernized school in the Philippines, Charlie boy. Why don't you use the HQ library? It's better stocked in Cryptozoology texts than anything else. You should find out more about her mother's race before asking her any awkward questions."

* * *

Charlie chuckled, it could get extremely awkward around her. He had a feeling his family was as much at a loss with how to approach her as he was with what to think of her. He's spent too much time on his break defusing the awkward tension that she so easily created.

Most afternoons, when Charlie had nothing better to do, he could be found at the large HQ library. His desk would always be piled with books and his eyebrows would always be scrunched up into interesting shapes. One day, Alec stopped by.

"Hey, Chase. Learned anything new yet?" Charlie looked up at him with an annoyed expression.

"Succubi and inccubi are the children of a Huldra, A seductive forest creature from Scandinavia and a Sylph, elementals of air that no one know much about but Paracelsus. Guess what. He died without saying much about them. According to one of these paper bricks, a child of a succubus or an incubus is possibly about 60% Sylph as the wizards blood in them negates the Huldra blood and makes the Sylph blood stronger. Which leaves me with the same bloody question I had. IS she or ISN'T she dangerous?!" Alec burst out in laughter.

"Poor Charlie boy! Just calm down. Do you think she knows everything about you and your family? She probably doesn't and you forget your sister's married to THE Harry Potter. They're as safe as can be."

"You forget she's Harry's cousin and some kind of prodigy seeing as she started working as a ten year old and left the aurors at twenty-eight." Alec made a face.

"Deatils, details... Don't you feel strange stalking a twenty-eight year old in a way?"

"She's thirty-one. It was her birthday the last day we spent on the Potter island."

"Oh... So... Do you want some cake? The elves made fairy honey ones." He looked so hopeful That Charlie had to agree. They were halfway through their slices when Alec reacted. "WAIT! Did you say the POTTER ISLAND?!"

"Yes. Apparently the Potter lordship is quite vast and rich. Since no one knew where Harry was until he turned eleven, the lordship passed to Analecy's mother. When-"

"Wait, who's Analecy?"

"Harry's cousin. I thought I told you." Alec opened his mouth to answer but Charlie kept talking. "So, as I was saying, Analecy pased the lordship to Harry when she found him. They decided to split the inheritance in half. If anything happens to Analecy or if she never has children, her share would be absorbed back into Harry's estate."

"Do they have lot's of island or is that the only one?"

"Analecy said they have two and a few of underwater estates spread out throughout the world. It's manors that are hard to count. Analecy has the complete list. Ginny, Harry, and a few of the others are going to accompany her every Hogsmead weekend to look at their states and figure out what they're going to do about them."

"Well. Your sister sure knows how to pick them. First he was just the Boy-who-lived and now he's Lord Chosen one." He said it jokingly but Charlie shot him a look. He'd heard too many rumors about Ginny's relationship with Harry to let even a joke slip. "Sorry."

Charlie nodded and looked out the window. He could see the glow of fire that continuously illuminated the reservation. So Analecy was a Sylph. What exactly could a Sylph do? And was there a possibility that Ginny and Harry could produce a Succubus or Incubus?

**HEY! So sorry for the long wait we've had a hard time writing this and a few other story because life keeps interfering and not in a nice "I have a boyfriend/girlfriend" way. **


End file.
